


Something About Not Breathing

by bby_youza_fool



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Breathplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bby_youza_fool/pseuds/bby_youza_fool
Summary: It was something about not breathing. Hyunggu didn’t quite understand it himself but he understood when he’d hold his breath for a little too long and he’d gasp, his dick doing a little jump in his shorts. He understood when he’d be out of breath after dancing for hours and quiver slightly when he couldn’t catch his breath fast enough. Something about it.





	Something About Not Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> This work was just for fun. I kinda enjoy writing about kinks so heh. I hope you enjoy this.

It was something about not breathing. Hyunggu didn’t quite understand it himself but he understood when he’d hold his breath for a little too long and he’d gasp, his dick doing a little jump in his shorts. He understood when he’d be out of breath after dancing for hours and quiver slightly when he couldn’t catch his breath fast enough. Something about it.

He looked it up, only out of curiosity, and saw it was called "Erotic Asphyxiation." Naturally, he explored it. When he'd hold his hand over his mouth and nose, he felt like he was on fire. He felt free and good. Too good that he'd almost forget. He gets his high without touching himself, a quick and easy fix he'd call it, just every once in a while, when he was alone.

It was noon on a Sunday. Hyunggu woke up late to an empty dorm and no roommate. He didn’t mind though. With him being stressed lately, he could use a fix. A quick one.

Being used to this, like muscle memory, Hyunggu put a hand over his nose and mouth. He closed his eyes, breathing in sharply before clamping down. He waited, he was starting to build up a tolerance to this. When it hit, he felt his head start to spin. His chest was caught in between breaths and he made a sound in his throat, feeling his lower half begin to heat up. He moved his hand, gasping, and his face red. He bit his lip, mouthing a small curse before replacing his hand. His other hand lingered on his stomach, snaking under his shirt and rubbing over his skin. He whined slightly, air getting stuck behind his hand and he breathed in slowly. The redness crept up his face and he felt his dick throb painfully. He removed his hand, gasping harder this time before suppressing a moan and gripping his sheets.

Something about today. He wanted more. Hyunggu flipped over, lying face down. He took a breath before pushing his face into a pillow. He gripped the pillow with both hands. He couldn't help but grind against his sheets, feeling his erection grow larger. He felt a cough creep up his throat but he grunted instead. He grimaced into the pillow when it got a little too difficult to breath and he let out air slowly. He rotated his hips against the mattress and grunted again, pulling up from the pillow and letting out a low moan.

Again, he plunged into the pillow before he could fully catch his breath and sighed. Now, his body was burning and he felt like he was close. He pressed his face further, his nose bending against his pillow. His hips moved slowly and he gasped into the sheets, suppressing the urge to pull up. He squeezed his eyes, a few seconds from his climax when he felt himself being pulled up. He flipped himself on the bed, missing the figure beside him and seeing the open door. He didn’t hear it.

Hyunggu breathed in sharply and turned his head to the figure beside him.

“What are you doing…” they began. Hyunggu glanced up and saw Yuto standing over him with a blank expression, hair wet as if he’d just gotten out of the shower.  Hyunggu was still catching his breath so he only shook his head and held up a hand.

“Nothing,” he said breathlessly. Yuto shifted slightly, eyes trailing down to the dent in Hyunggu’s shorts. Hyunggu, red in the face and mind hazy, didn’t notice. “I was just sleeping.”

“Face down. You can’t breathe that way.”

Hyunggu laughed in his head. _That’s the point_. “Yeah.”

“You’re hard,” he deadpanned.

This time Hyunggu laughed out loud. “Mhm. Do you wanna do something about it? Not like you haven’t before.” He could feel Yuto roll his eyes before rubbing his neck.

“What were you doing, Hyunggu?” he sighed out as if he was tired of the avoidance of it. “You gonna help me if I tell you?” Hyunggu could see in the mirror across the room that his face was still red.

A hand brushed through Hyunggu’s hair and he glanced up at Yuto who was kneeling down. Hyunggu pressed his lips into a straight line before mumbling, “Something about not breathing.” Yuto paused, holding an expression before responding. “You mean like, breath play? You like that stuff?” Hyunggu nodded and rubbed his cheek, trying to get the red to leave his face.

Yuto left Hyunggu’s hair and brushed a finger over his neck. “It gets you through?” Hyunggu responded with a hum, staring at his erection poking through his shorts. “More than just jerking off?”

“Better.”

"You ever did it while jerking off?"

Hyunggu hesitated before answering no. He’s actually never thought of it. “Don’t like getting my hands dirty I guess.”

“You don’t have to,” Yuto began, settling his hand on the bed, “get your hands dirty.” Hyunggu hummed once more in response, eyes still fixed on his erection. He glanced at Yuto momentarily, who was staring at his neck.

“I could-“

He didn’t finish before Yuto hovered a hand over his erection, fingertips ghosting over the dent and fluttering in the air, tapping it softly. “Don’t”, Hyunggu breathed out. Yuto ignored him, placing his hand atop the heat.

“You don’t have to get your hands dirty,” he repeated. “I could do it for you.”

“No.” Hyunggu shifted his hips from Yuto, rolling over onto his side. Yuto caught his hip and turned him back, leaning up and over his body. His hand regained its contact with his erection and Hyunggu gripped it, pushing it from his legs. Yuto only grabbed his hip once more, climbing onto the bed and straddling his hips, erection pushing into the inside of Yuto’s thigh.

Yuto ran a hand through Hyunggu's hair, down his cheek, and to his neck. Hyunggu rolled his eyes, grabbing Yuto's wrist as it wrapped around his neck, palm over his trachea. "Yuto-"

Pressure collapsed over his neck and his voice was caught in his throat. His grip around Yuto's wrist tightened and he stared, a deep gurgle rising in his throat. Yuto looked back with soft but sullen eyes. He titled his head. 

“Am I hurting you?”

Hyunggu only closed his eyes, a grimace forming on his lips. It did. It hurt, a lot. But he felt like lava, pouring over himself, his thighs, and his dick ached.

Yuto released his hold and Hyunggu gasped, breathing in deeply and letting a small whimper leave his lips. It hurt. But it hurt so well. He bit his lip, trying to catch his breath when Yuto shifted on his hips, erection now underneath Yuto’s thigh. Hyunggu furrowed his eyebrows at the feeling, moving his hips slightly to feel friction.

“It felt good?”

“Yeah, really…good.”

Without hesitation, Yuto clamped down onto Hyunggu’s neck, gripping with a bit more pressure. Hyunggu coughed, feeling as if his head was going to fly off. He wondered why Yuto’s grip was so strong but was disturbed when Yuto shifted again, his erection catching all of Yuto’s weight. A strangled groan passed through his lips and he grimaced again, saying a voiceless curse. His two hands held onto Yuto’s arm for dear life, fingernails practically clamping into his skin. Yuto was the mouth of the volcano above him. Hyunggu whimpered. Yuto let go.

A red-stained Hyunggu's neck and face. He coughed when he breathed too hard. He could still feel Yuto's hand on his neck.

“Better?”

Hyunggu didn’t answer. Yuto took that as a yes and slid off of Hyunggu, sliding in between his legs, spreading them. Hyunggu’s focus turned to his erection, hurting and leaking. Then, his eyes followed Yuto’s, ending at the same place he just was. A hand ran over it and Hyunggu rolled his head to the side. Yuto didn’t waste time to pull down Hyunggu’s sweatpants and reveal his underwear-less bottom. He watched Yuto watch him watch Yuto. He laughed.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Yuto smiled for the first time, picking up Hyunggu’s dick. Hyunggu rolled his head again, pulling a pillow onto his chest. “Because you look annoying.”

“Caught your breath I see.” He stroked his dick, from the tip to the base. Hyunggu took a deep breath. “Fuck you.” Without missing a beat, Yuto retorted, “You can.” Hyunggu closed his legs. “No, seriously. Not today.”

Yuto eased his legs back open, running a hand over the inside of his thigh. “Okay, not today.” A tug on his dick made Hyunggu bite his lip. A hand slid up his chest, resting at his collarbone. Yuto stared up at him, eyes holding a little spark than earlier. “Are you okay?” A nod urged Yuto to attack Hyunggu’s neck. Hyunggu, who expected it this time, breathed before it happened, closing his eyes to calm himself. Yuto started to stroke his dick, squeezing at the base and twisting at the tip. Hyunggu grunted, gripping the pillow. He felt Yuto tighten around his neck and he burned. His eyes squinted and his mouth opened in an attempt to get air. A gurgle rumbled from his throat and he squirmed, letting out a sharp whimper. Yuto pulled on his dick, hand pumping with every broke pant from Hyunggu. Hyunggu’s legs fell over Yuto’s thighs, his sweatpants pooled at his ankles. His chest felt full and stuck, he couldn’t breathe. _That was the point._ He was flowing over himself and Yuto was the mouth of the volcano. _He said that already._ Yuto pooled over. Yuto constricted him. Yuto let go.

Hyunggu coughed the red from his face, still clutching the pillow. Yuto didn’t stop stroking. Yuto squeezed, he pulled, he constricted. Two moans, different decibels, flowed from Hyunggu, one after the other. It burned, like the pressure he still felt on his neck. His throat felt hoarse, but he barely spoke. It hurt to swallow. He liked that.

Yuto massaged the sides of Hyunggu’s neck, reveling in the way his skin reddened under his touch. It was tender, it probably hurt. It’d probably bruise. He squeezed Hyunggu’s neck and dick at the same time. Hyunggu’s voice cracked. The grimace came early this time.

Yuto watched Hyunggu’s eye flicker open, eyelashes covering his squinted eyes. They stared at him with a sense of softness yet it looked painful. He held Yuto’s wrist. “Okay? Does it hurt?” he asked. It must.

Hyunggu’s voice was caught when he tried to answer, mouth opening but closing quickly after. A groan, an exasperated moan flew into the air when Yuto ran his palm over the head. He watched Hyunggu twitch. _It must hurt._ Yuto let go.

A tear fell from Hyunggu’s eye and rolled down his temple. He struggled to swallow the spit that accumulated in his mouth. He whimpered, hands still wrapped around Yuto’s wrist. Yuto jerked him passionately, precum leaking down the shaft.

“Does it hurt?”

Hyunggu lolled his head from side to side in an attempt to say no. Yuto titled his. “And if I use both”, he began, settling both hands around Hyunggu’s neck, “will it be okay?” He began pressing down, thumbs piled over his trachea.

“Fuck,” Hyunggu pushed out before he couldn’t move his tongue to speak. Yuto leaned over him, pressing his crotch against Hyunggu’s exposed erection. Hyunggu burned all over, his eyes stuck open and tears flowing from his eyes. Cum leaked onto his shirt and he choked on his moans, Yuto’s hands trapping them. It hurts. _It feels so damn good._ He coughed out a grunt and moaned after it, taking the last of his breath.

Yuto fell over him, completely. He couldn’t close his eyes. Yuto wasn’t letting go. _Don’t let go yet._ Yuto’s hips moved faster. _Don’t stop moving yet._ He forced his arm from his side to hold Yuto’s arm, pulling him forward. He squeezed his arm. _Don’t let go yet._ He whimpered, he groaned, he moaned. Cum was staining his black shirt. The jaw string on Yuto’s shorts scratched against Hyunggu. If Yuto leaned anymore, his body weight would collapse on Hyunggu’s neck. Yet, he pulled Yuto closer. Yuto moved more. _Don’t stop yet._

A tighter grip to Hyunggu’s neck sent him over. He choked over his orgasm, spit gurgling in his throat. He gagged. Yuto kept moving, he didn’t let go.

Hyunggu squeezed Yuto tighter, coughing at every move of him. Hyunggu spilled again. Yuto let go.

A red mark stained Hyunggu’s neck and he whimpered. It hurt. His dick was red from the jaw string. It hurt. He was lightheaded and dazed. He couldn’t catch his breath yet his chest heaved. It hurt. _It felt so damn good._

Yuto leaned from over Hyunggu. A dark spot decorated the front of his shorts. He fell back on his knees. “Sorry.”

Hyunggu breathed heavily, face red and eyes bloodshot. Tears, some dried, some fresh, rested on his face. He winced when he swallowed, bringing a hand to brush over the mark on his neck. He shook his head. “No,” he heaved, “It’s fine. It felt good.”

“I never would have thought you liked breath play,” he chuckled. Hyunggu rolled his eyes weakly, still rubbing the mark on his neck. “I don’t like calling it that. It’s called erotic asphyxiation.”

“It’s all the same, hm? Something about not breathing.” Yuto climbed off the bed and took Hyunggu’s hand, pulling him up and letting Hyunggu’s body slump against his. “Your grip is really strong,” Hyunggu thought aloud, rubbing Yuto’s hand. “It’s good for not breathing.”

Yuto’s laugh floated through the air and slapped Hyunggu in the cheek. It burned.

“That mark is gonna be there for a while.”

“Let it, it’ll remind me of your face when you were choking me.”

“I don’t wanna call it that,” Yuto frowned, “Let’s call it aiding your erotic asphyxiation.”

This time Hyunggu laughed, leaning away from Yuto. “I mean, it’s the same. Something about not breathing.”

 


End file.
